Neon Genesis Evangelion: Secret War
by Comunidad de Escritores
Summary: Los Shinji Ikari de los distintos Universos han sido convocados por Bills el Dios Destructor y Whis al mayor enfrentamiento del Multiverso. ¿Serán capaces de triunfar y volver a sus Universos?


**Neon Génesis Evangelion: Secret War**

 **De la Comunidad de Escritores**

 **.**

Neon Génesis Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Star Wars, Full Metal Alchemist, Iron Man, Héroes, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Punch Man y Dragon Ball no son de nuestra propiedad. Hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Humanos, Bills y Wiss.

— **Aliens, demonios, monstruos, etc.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

En un universo distante que está mucho más allá de los confines del espacio—tiempo, se encuentra un curioso paisaje que consiste un ecosistema similar al del mismo planeta Tierra con árboles, lagos y demás fauna silvestre. Pero lo más llamativo del lugar era un palacio flotante, que muy dentro de ese palacio se encuentra un extraño gato antropomórfico de piel morada con ojos amarillos que viste un conjunto de ropa egipcia. Que sentado en su trono mirando hacia un lado con una obvia expresión de desinterés dice:

— Estoy aburrido.

— ¿Sucede algo señor Bills? — De la nada aparece un curioso sujeto de piel color cian y de largo cabello blanco levantando de frente, que al igual que el gato morado viste un conjunto de ropa egipcia más que porta en su mano derecha un cetro con una oscura esfera que flota y es rodeado por un anillo como si fuese una especie de pequeño planeta

— Simplemente estoy aburrido Whis. — Responde el gato morado con mucho aburrimiento y cansancio.

— ¿De casualidad pretende ir a la Tierra para encontrarse con el Saiyayin Goku y tener una pelea? — Pregunta el sujeto de nombre Whis con un tono de sospecha.

— No… Recuerda que hice un acuerdo con el saiyajin de no molestarlo en unos años, y como soy un hombre de palabra no puedo hacer nada hasta que ese tiempo haya pasado. — Explicó el gato egipcio Bills con un poco de decepción.

— Entiendo señor… ¿Y porque no hace su maratón de ver series animes como suele hacer? — Sugiere Whis.

— Ehhh no sé… Últimamente ha estado saliendo muchas series basuras bastante aburridas, y las que son buenas se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos. — Dijo Bills.

— Ya veo. Entonces de ser así, le sugiero ver animes clásicos — Sugiere Whis con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál de tantos? — Preguntó el dios Bills

— Pues le sugiero que vea esta obra llamada Neon Génesis Evangelion. Considerada por muchos críticos especializados del medio como una de las más importantes obras maestras del anime. Un clásico sin precedentes. — Responde Whis que mediante sus habilidades divinas hace aparecer una colección en formato Blu—Ray de toda la serie de Evangelion edición especial con todo tipo de material, desde las películas, el Libro Rojo con toda la información oficial de la franquicia desde el origen de la historia, hasta datos curiosos de la misma, entrevista con los creadores y actores de voz. Todo lo que un fan de la misma apreciaría tener.

— Interesante. Muéstramelo. — Ordeno el dios gato mostrándose muy interesado.

A continuación Whis hace aparecer un gigantesco televisor de pantalla plana de la mejor resolución posible y mete en el puerto de discos, el primer Blu—Ray de la serie. Tras eso el dios Bills junto a su maestro se echan toda una maratón de 3 meses de ver Evangelion completamente en todo lo que engloba, al derecho y al revés. Se quedaron tan fascinados del anime que inmediatamente leen todos los mangas oficiales que narran la historia principal desde distintos puntos de vista, inclusive los hechos por fans bastante destacables. Volviéndose unos completos fans de la obra en sí misma

En un día cualquiera, mientras el dios Bills se paseaba por el parque de su reino sagrado junto a Whis, le comienza a preguntarle lo siguiente:

— Hey Whis ¿Qué más hay de Evangelion? Me muero de ganas de algo nuevo.

— Por ahora no hay nada nuevo por confirmar señor. Ya hemos visto todo lo que la franquicia puede ofrecer además del anime, como los mangas y videojuegos oficiales. Por lo que nos queda otra más que ser pacientes y esperar. — Informa Whis tras hacer memoria

— ¿Otra vez esperar? Maldita sea. Ha este paso terminaré por volver a aburrirme — Reclama el dios de la destrucción

— ¿Y qué pretende que se puede hacer señor Bills? ¿Algo como hacer tu propia versión de Evangelion o algo por el estilo? — Insinúa Whis con un poco de indiferencia.

— Oye no es mala idea Whis. Si quieres algo bueno es mejor hacerlo uno mismo. — Dijo Bills con algo de entusiasmo y luego de su cabeza le sale un foco encendido — Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea Whis.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué idea es esa señor Bills? — Pregunto Whis expresando sospecha.

— Algo que no toleraba de la serie del todo era al personaje principal Shinji Ikari. Podrá ser un personaje tridimensional y bastante identificable, pero su indecisa actitud y su falta de carácter eran en extremo desesperantes. Por lo que sería ideal ver que otras versiones de Shinji hay además de las conocidas. — Responde Bills haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— Interesante cuestión señor Bills… Por si le interesa, puede que haya distintos universos que reinterpretan la historia de Evangelion de formas muy diferentes y con ello ver a diversos Shinji's muy diferentes al original — Sugiere Whis mostrándose pensativo.

— ¿Diferentes universos dices? ¡Ah claro! Porque no se me ocurrió antes. Whis muéstrame cómo serían los Shinji Ikari de diferentes universos. — Pide Bills con mucho interés y entusiasmo.

— Le advierto señor que esto puede durar años o hasta incluso milenios por la infinita cantidad de universos habidos y por haber. — Dijo Whis con un poco de seriedad.

— Entonces solo veré unas cuantas versiones que sean de mi interés, y si hay muchas muy interesantes pues… — El dios se detiene a meditar de su siguiente frase.

— ¿Y entonces qué harás señor Bills? — Pregunta Whis con un poco de curiosidad.

— La verdad que no tengo ni idea Whis. Pero sé que se me ocurrirá algo muy bueno, de eso estoy seguro. — Responde el Dios con mucha confianza mientras se dirige a su palacio

Dentro del palacio, el dios Bills yace sentado en su trono mientras que su maestro Whis mediante su cetro comienza a proyectar una serie de imágenes residuales en movimiento de diversos Shinji Ikari de distintas realidades y universos paralelos que se esparcen a lo largo de la sala.

— Impresiona que hayan muchas versiones de este personaje. — Comentó el dios de la destrucción mientras veía pasar diversas imágenes. — ¿Un Shinji con súper poderes? — Se dejó intrigar al ver a una versión de Shinji Ikari que de forma curiosa lanzaba diversos ataques de luz pura a unas criaturas de aspecto intimidante.

A Whis le sale una hoja de papel que informa sobre el Shinji que le llamó la atención al gato morado.

— Según este informe, se trata del Shinji Ikari del universo 4521 y especifica que es una especie de mago que está unido al gremio de magos conocido como Fairy Tail. Es un mago bastante destacado que ha librado diversas batallas, además que su personalidad es bastante rebelde y bastante mal hablado en comparación al Shinji que conocemos.

— Hmm... Interesante, y en actitud es bastante diferente. Por lo que me cae bien, veamos qué más hay. — Bills sigue observando cada imagen y ve una de un Shinji que se viste de un traje robótico que le permite volar y disparar rayos de energía de gran potencia. — ¿Uno con un traje así? Whis dime como es este.

— Ese es del universo 616 y aquí es un súper genio que a su joven edad de 14 ha creado una avanzada tecnología bastante codiciada, más que hasta es dueño de su propia compañía, Ahora tiene 19 años. Cabe decir que este se caracteriza por ser un Shinji bastante arrogante, egocéntrico y no se le da bien el trabajar en equipo. Pero lo más característico es que trabaja como un héroe que lucha contra el crimen apodado como Iron Man.

— Uno que es un Superhéroe, esto de los distintos universos cada vez me agrada más. — El dios de la destrucción sigue inspeccionando y ve un Shinji Ikari algo mayor que el original que porta una especie de sable de luz pura que con ello parte en 2 a diversos robots de combate. — Este creo haber visto alguien similar.

— Es del universo 3536 y el informe dice que ese Shinji es un Caballero Jedi que vive con Asuka Langley Soryu que también es una Jedi, Intentan esconderse tras lo ocurrido por la Orden 66 que era una purgación de todos lo que eran Jedi, Es un hombre bastante calmado y educado, además que esta versión es mayor al original teniendo entre 25 y 26 años de edad, en donde ya un humano está desarrollado.

— Ahhh un Jedi, recuerdo cuando me topé con un hace unos milenios atrás. — Sigue viendo entre las imágenes y ve un curioso Shinji que viste una armadura de tono azulado, que entre sus brazos toca una lira azul y tras un solo toque de cuerdas lanza una serie de láser de energía cósmica que desintegran a varios demonios. — Ese tipo de vestimenta me es familiar.

— Del universo 6754, esta versión de Shinji Ikari es un Santo al servicio de la diosa Athena, y de paso un Santo bastante poderoso y destacado como un gran prodigio. Actúa muy acorde a los de su clase siendo un chico bastante centrado en la hora de actuar como también muy serio y de fuertes convicciones, además que su determinación a la hora de pelear lo hace alguien que nunca se rinde sin importar que tan peligrosa sea la situación en la que se encuentre.

— Un Santo de Athena, espero que ella no se moleste si me lo deja un momento. — Mientras sigue observando con mucho detenimiento cada imagen residual, ve a un Shinji vestido con hayori negro que porta una vistosa espada japonesa y de un solo corte hace desaparecer a varias criaturas de ultratumba. — ¿Ahora un espadachín?

— Aquí dice que es un Shinigami que trabaja para la sociedad de Almas y proviene del universo 6641, aprendió diversas artes del manejo de la espada y tiene un poderoso Bankai pero actualmente se ha quedado muy atrás en comparación a los demás miembros de la sociedad

— ¿Y que otro más puede interesarme? — Ve otra imagen que muestra a un Shinji que mediante una especie de conjuro logra transmutar una lanza plateada — ¿Eso fue alquimia?

— En efecto señor Bills. Universo 5352 este Shinji destaca por su maestría en el uso de la alquimia, hasta incluso es capaz de transmutar objetos gigantescos como el Eva 01.

— ¿Algún otro Shinji que sea como estos? — Preguntó interesado para luego mostrar a otro Shinji que parece ser el original pero al ver en sus batallas mueve varios objetos con la mente además de congelar objetos y que hay varios otros con capacidades similares. — ¿Podrías hablarme sobre este?

— El Shinji Ikari del universo 20615, en ese lugar varios humanos evolucionaron al grado de desarrollar habilidades especiales que les permiten sobrepasar los límites normales, viajes en el tiempo, levitación, telequinesis, control de la mente entre otras cosas. Este Shinji de 16 años no sólo peleó contra los ángeles de su mundo, también con otros evolucionados malintencionados que amenazaron con las vidas de miles de personas.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Un hombre con la habilidad de la radioactividad, tener la capacidad de explotar media nación.

— Vaya que hay infinidad, ¿Puedes contarme sobre alguno más interesante? — Preguntó con una gran curiosidad y entusiasmo con una idea empezando a aflorar en su mente.

— Otro más de hecho, un superhéroe también. Vive en la Tierra 33267, éste Shinji Ikari es el más fuerte de su mundo, derrotando a cualquiera de un golpe; por esas razones es llamado One Punch Man. — Explicó Whis mostrando a uno más con una expresión neutra en su rostro y un simple traje amarillo.

En ese momento Bills divisó a otro curioso personaje, un Shinji Ikari mostrando expresión sádica mientras que causaba lo que parecía una tormenta y los EVAS se movían alrededor de él.

— Es el Shinji Ikari del universo 104667, luego del fallido Tercer Impacto se volvió malvado, actualmente tiene 30 años. Se casó con Mana Kirishima y tuvo una hija pero siempre amó a Asuka, sus poderes se deben a su fusión con Adam y Lilith de ese mundo. Otra cosa es que lo conocen como The One. — dijo un poco emocionado el asistente del dios destructor mientras que Bills parecía estar complacido por lo que su mano derecha le contaba.

— Entonces no todos los Shinji Ikari son buenos… eso lo hace más interesante. — sonrió Bills juntando sus dedos y con extrañas ansias ante lo que se venía.

— Además señor Bills debo de confesar que ambos nos hemos olvidado también del Shinji de nuestro propio universo — Comentaba Whis mientras en la proyección se mostraba a un Shinji con el mismo gi que Goku usaba para pelear.

— Es cierto Whis lo había olvidado por completo, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez, Me pregunto qué tan fuerte se habrá vuelto ese chico — comentaba Bills.

— Yo pensaría que más de lo que usted imagina — decía Wiss mostrando imágenes de Shinji adquiriendo las transformaciones de súper saiyajin y combatiendo con diversos enemigos. Bills mostraba cada vez más un poco de emoción.

— Aunque viéndolo bien no podía esperar menos de alguien que además de ser un saiyajin fue entrenado por Goku y Vegeta — decía Bills recostándose en su trono. La verdad es que hay una infinidad de versiones del protagonista principal mucho más interesantes que el original. A este paso será muy difícil decidir por cual empezar. — Un poco indeciso, tras un minuto de reflexión al dios de la destrucción le vuelve a salir un foco encendido — ¡Ya se! ¡Tengo una idea genial!

— Podrías explicar de qué se trata esta vez señor?

— Simple mi querido Whis. Porque no reunir a varios de esos distintos Shinji's y pongamos que cada uno de ellos tengan que enfrentarse a distintos retos e inclusive pelearse entre ellos para ver cuál es el mejor. Al menos es una nueva alternativa y bastante rápida que esperar por una nueva película. — Explicó el gato morado con su sonrisa felina.

— La verdad parece una idea interesante a considerar señor Bills. — Respondió Whis con una pose pensativa.

— Está hecho.

Whis golpeó suavemente el suelo con su bastón, creando unas ondas en el suelo de color doradas. Estas se extendieron rápidamente por toda la zona y de pronto, con un intenso brillo, apareció una serie de cubos semi transparentes. Golpeando nuevamente el suelo, dichos cubos desaparecieron en un instante.

— Llevará un rato, pero pronto tendremos a los elegidos aquí.

— Eso es un chiste? — preguntó Bills con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Quien sabe. — respondió Whis con una sonrisa divertida.

Durante un largo rato ambos esperaron la vuelta de los cubos extra dimensionales con los susodichos Shinji's. Ciertamente el saiyajin estaba en su Universo, pero no podían fiarse de ir a recogerlo ellos mismos, por lo que lo mejor sería enviar dicho cubo a recogerlo. Luego se encargaría de que nadie les interrumpiera y localizara.

— Ya han llegado. — anunció Whis.

Entonces, de la nada, volvieron a aparecer los cubos extra dimensionales. Pero, al contrario que cuando habían aparecido por primera vez, ahora llevaban en su interior a los Shinji's que se habían mencionado con anterioridad. Todos estaban como congelados en el tiempo, en la misma postura que cuando habían sido convocados.

Chasqueando los dedos, Whis deshizo los cubos, dejando libres a los Shinji's. Los susodichos tuvieron diferentes reacciones al final, aunque la primera fue la misma... parpadear varias veces.

Algunos miraban con asombro, otros impasibles y otros emocionados tanto a Whis y Bills como a los otros Ikaris.

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 3536**_

Shinji Ikari se encontraba volviendo a su guarida en el planeta Alderaan. Hacía poco que había terminado una pequeña misión cerca de Naboo. Un pequeño batallón clon había estado arrestando sin motivo a ciudadanos de la capital, acusándolos de conspirar contra el Imperio.

El Caballero Jedi había ido en solitario, pues Asuka había ido a ayudar a otro Jedi, que se había salvado de la Orden 66, cerca de Dantooine. La misión no había sido algo complicado.

Lo primero que hizo fue llegar al planeta evitando los Cruceros Imperiales y sus rutas, así como la de los contrabandistas y caza recompensas. Una vez llegó hasta Naboo, el joven Jedi tuvo que aterrizar en un lugar apartado de la capital para evitar ser detectado.

Desde la Orden 66, los Jedis tenían que tener extremo cuidado para no ser descubiertos. Pocos era. Demasiado pocos.

Una vez en la capital, el Jedi tuvo que aventurarse entre las catacumbas de la ciudad y atravesarla con extremo cuidado. Puede que en Naboo no tuvieran en estima al Imperio, pero no podían oponerse, pues no tenían ejército para ello.

Durante una semana, Shinji vivió en casas simpatizantes de la República, pero siempre sin mostrar su rostro y cambiando constantemente. Por mucho que le disgustara, no podía fiarse absolutamente de nadie. No sería el primer Jedi en morir a manos de supuestos aliados.

Ciertamente, la salvación de prisioneros así como la aniquilación del batallón fue motivo más que suficiente para que el Imperio enviara un ejército. Ese fue el momento de mayor tensión en la capital. El joven tuvo que idearse un nuevo plan.

La Resistencia había nacido casi en el mismo momento que fue declarado el Imperio. Era un grupo que les combatía desde la sombras, haciendo una especie de guerra de guerrillas, pues no podían enfrentarse al poderoso Ejército Imperial.

Por ese motivo Shinji pidió ayuda para darles un cebo a los Imperiales. Una pequeña nave rebelde hizo el mismo movimiento que Shinji para llegar a la capital, pero para salir fue justo lo contrario. Para hacer que los Imperiales intentaran capturarles, hicieron acto de presencia a lo grande para luego escapar.

Eso fue suficiente para que el Imperio dejara tranquilo Naboo.

Con la misión acabada, el joven Caballero Jedi volvió a su escondite en Alderaan, donde vivía la hija de Anakin y Padme, la pequeña Leia Organa. A pesar de estar en manos seguras, el joven Jedi aprovechaba para echarle un ojo a la pequeña.

Pero, cuando se encontraba a punto de entrar en su casa luego de dejar la nave escondida, algo pasó. De repente estaba en otro lugar. Un lugar de lo más extraño. Una especie de palacio flotante. Pero aquello no era lo más extraño. Para nada.

Lo más extraño era que había más Shinji Ikari en ese lugar. La mayoría debían tener unos catorce o quince años, pero algunos eran mayores. Había visto cosas extrañas en su vida, pero aquello se llevaba la palma.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? — se preguntó a sí mismo.

Otra pregunta era quiénes eran, o mejor, de donde eran. Claramente no eran humanos normales. Así lo sentía. Eran poderosos, algunos rayando lo ridículo. Pero sin duda alguna la presencia más poderosa, o presencias más poderosas, eran dos.

Una era un extraño gato antropomórfico de piel morada con ojos amarillos y ropas que recordaba haber visto en los libros de la Tierra y el otro un curioso sujeto de piel color cian y de largo cabello blanco levantando de frente.

— Asuka no se lo va a creer cuando se lo cuente. — volvió a murmurar.

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 33267**_

El héroe por pasatiempo básicamente llevaba una monótona vida, el haber vencido a Kaworu, a Boros y a Garou le había dejado con pocas emociones al pelear. Hay que decir que de un tiempo a esta parte se estaba llevando muy bien con Fubuki y Asuka era cada vez más noble, respecto a la hermana de Fubuki; solo se supo que siguió entrenando en aquel alejado lugar al ser superada por su hermana menor.

La vida de Shinji se volvió un poco aburrida, pocas veces llegaba un enemigo que parecía valer la pena pero que resultaba ser una farsa, al igual que el Rey de los Marinos. Decir que le costó actuar aquella pelea es decir poco, fingir estar en apuros cuando ni siquiera sentía los golpes del ser acuático le hizo sentir como un mentiroso. Pero el último enemigo con el que combatió valió la pena, por primera vez en tres años alguien logró provocarle dolor y mostrar lo serio que podía llegar a ser.

Sabía definitivamente que su madre estaba dentro del Evangelion, por alguna razón al sincronizar por primera vez pudo percibirlo; pero sus emociones estaban tan menguadas que no se emocionó mucho al saberlo. Solamente se limitaba a recordar las emocionantes batallas que tuvo con el último de los ángeles, con Lord Boros y con Garou.

Esas eran las reflexiones del Tercer Elegido pues no tenía mucho que hacer cuando un kaijin estaba en su monólogo.

— Desde entonces me propuse a vencer a quien se interpusiera en mi camino, ¡Todos los héroes que se opongan sufrirán un terrible destino! — exclamaba el kaijin con euforia levantando su enorme mazo y corriendo rumbo a Shinji.

Con un golpe mandó a volar al joven Ikari quien chocó contra un edificio logrando derribarlo, cuando se levantó de los escombros estaba adolorido y la sangre goteaba desde su frente, incluso su brazo izquierdo salió dañado por tremendo ataque.

Eso podría ser si el kaijin fuera fuerte…

El enorme mazo llegó a golpear a Shinji en la cabeza, pero para sorpresa del ser el héroe por pasatiempo no se movió ni un milímetro, se quedó fijo en su lugar mirando con expresión neutra al ser.

— ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE?! … ¡GWAAAAAHH! — gritó en dolor el monstruo al ser golpeado por Shinji, los restos del ser se desparramaron por toda la calle manchando los autos y las ventanas de los edificios.

La gente que estaba allí cerca aplaudía al héroe Clase S, Rango 1: Shinji Ikari, conocido bajo el nombre de One Punch Man. Las personas ovacionaban al chico, quien sólo se limitó a saludar con su mano y una humilde sonrisa. Luego de los aplausos y algunos autógrafos el vástago de Gendo caminaba por la calle cuando de repente sintió como si se despegara del suelo, la sensación fue seguida por un resplandor de luz que le aturdió por unos momentos.

Al enfocar con más detalle pudo ver que estaba en una especie de planeta, isla o algo así.

— Huh… esto no se parece en nada a mi casa. — susurró confundido el héroe profesional por pasatiempo para encontrarse con otros individuos.

Aquellas extrañas personas se parecían en demasié a él, sus rostros apenas diferenciaban de unos cuantos años e incluso se vio a sí mismo de adulto. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el hecho de verlos vestidos de manera llamativa, ya sea con una armadura metálica muy futurista hasta uno con un traje naranja de artes marciales.

Pero lo que de verdad lo sorprendió fue ver a lo que parecía ser un gato morado antropomórfico con vestiduras de aspecto egipcio, se le vino a la mente una imagen de Anubis pero en felino, al lado del enorme gato había un hombre de piel celeste con cabello blanquecino y un cetro enorme; bastante poderoso, aunque igualmente el gato morado no se quedaba atrás. Pudo sentir que su poder era tremendamente grande, sorprendido pudo constatar que era mucho más poderoso que él; nada menos que un dios.

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 616**_

Por fortuna las cosas iban de maravilla para el joven Ikari, Desde que las organizaciones malignas dejaron de dar problemas su vida había tomado un buen rumbo.

Sus nexos con los Vengadores se habían reducido al punto de simplemente verlos alguna que otra vez, por lo que en una misión muy importante se reunían. Por lo demás prefería trabajar solo pues en lo que respecta a su vida personal solamente él puede arreglarse.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que había decidido convertirse en Iron Man y hay que decir que los ángeles fueron enemigos mortíferos, sobre todo el último de ellos fue el que más problemas le dio. Afortunadamente se enteró de los movimientos de su padre y lo detuvo antes de que ocasionara el tan temido Tercer Impacto.

Al enterarse de los propósitos que tenía Gendo Ikari para con Rei Ayanami se propuso a evitar a toda costa que sus planes se realizaran, además de que en todo ese tiempo su relación avanzó a niveles altos.

Como novios habían decidido empezar a vivir en un departamento privado para los dos, donde Shinji solía diseñar y construir sus armaduras y artefactos para la mejora de la tecnología mundial. En cuanto a sus armaduras, muchos diseños habían sido ya construidos mientras que otros aún estaban en el proceso de diseño.

Su corazón se había recuperado luego de aquella operación, donde con su propio reactor ARK atrajeron los trozos de metralla que su cuerpo tenía y logrando salvarle la vida de manera milagrosa. En cuanto a Rei, decir que se convirtió en la señora Ikari cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad es decir poco.

En ese momento, aproximadamente en el año 2020 el héroe conocido como Iron Man estaba probando un prototipo más para su armadura; el cual consistía en que las partes de su armadura funcionaran acordes a sus señales nerviosas y acoplándose a su cuerpo solo con el pensamiento.

Para iniciar lo había implantado en el Mark 92, una armadura de azul marino con tonalidades carmesí y partes doradas. La armadura en sí era la estándar, ligera y aerodinámica pero resistente a los ataques y es que lograr descomponer el adamantio para hacer aleaciones fue algo que agradecía por mucho.

— Por el momento funciona a la perfección, no se detectan problemas y según las gráficas de mis señales nerviosas se encuentra todo bien. — decía el Tercer Elegido con una grabadora de voz en la mano y controlando uno de sus brazos metálicos que en ese momento volaba acorde a los pensamientos de su creador.

— *Señor, empiezo a detectar firmas de energía desconocidas*. — dijo la computadora Jarvis mientras mostraba unas gráficas, Shinji con un botón lo silenció para que no lo interrumpiera en el momento.

— Estoy en medio de algo importante Jarvis. — dijo Shinji mientras se concentraba y la armadura completa cubría su cuerpo, una vez que estuvo completamente armado se arrodilló golpeando el suelo con un puño y los ojos metálicos de la armadura se encendieron.

De un instante a otro una extraña luz envolvió al Iron Man y cuando se dio cuenta de su situación el joven fue cegado por la potente luz, aún aturdido trató de identificar lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Cuando logró identificar el lugar en donde estaba no podía creerlo, iba en contra de toda lógica y ciencia conocida. Una especie de isla flotante con varios planetas pequeños alrededor, para acabarla un gato antropomórfico le miraba con cierta curiosidad.

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 1**_

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se evitó la realización del Tercer Impacto y se puso fin a los planes secretos de ciertas organizaciones que solo querían la aniquilación de la raza humana.

NERV ahora tenía el propósito de evitar otra catástrofe de magnitud angelical y además ahora aportaba conocimientos para beneficio del resto del planeta. Por otra parte, SEELE fue desmantelada, sus conocimientos confiscados y sus miembros capturados y enjuiciados por crímenes contra la humanidad.

Las cosas habían estado tranquilas, había una paz que no se había sentido anteriormente, a pesar de los alborotos que surgieron cuando el público general supo de las habilidades que poseían los pilotos que prácticamente rompían contra las leyes científicas que regían el universo; en un principio había cierto temor y rechazo hacia los pilotos, por suerte para ellos las personas que pensaban así eran minoría ya que los demás los consideraban salvadores del planeta.

Lo siguiente que se propuso una vez las cosas se calmaron fue el Plan de Recuperación Ambiental que buscaba recomponer el estado natural de la Tierra que ahora se encontraba en estado crónico, gracias a las habilidades de Shinji y los demás se fue recuperando el estado del planeta que se tenía previsto devolverlo a su estado anterior al Segundo Impacto en menos de una década.

A las afueras de Neo Tokio—3, en uno de los valles casi vírgenes que rodeaban a la ciudad se encontraba una nave esférica de tamaño considerable con las insignias "Capsule Corp." escritas al costado. Por las ventanas se podía observar a un borrón naranja ir y venir por todas partes a una enorme velocidad.

Era nada más y nada menos que Shinji Ikari, que estaba realizando sus entrenamientos, dando volteretas lanzando patadas y ataques recibiendolos el mismo para aumentar su fortaleza, resistencia y analizar su propio nivel de poder. Ya llevaba un buen rato entrenando por lo que decidió terminar el entrenamiento de hoy, se paró frente a la máquina de gravedad cuyo monitor mostraba una cifra increíble "1000g", para cualquier ser esto supondría la muerte instantánea, pero Shinji estaba como si nada frente a esto.

—Creo que con esto es suficiente por hoy—decía Shinji con una sonrisa limpiando su frente, se dispuso a apagar la gravedad aumentada cuando sintió una gran energía envolviendolo—"¿¡Qué es esto?!" —Pensó exclamado Shinji sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

En menos de un instante apareció en otro lugar, una especie de palacio gigantesco cuyo cielo parecía como si estuviera en el espacio mismo—"¿En dónde estoy?" —pensaba Shinji. Sin notarlo anteriormente volteó la mirada a un costado y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

—"¡P—pero, soy yo!" —pensaba Shinji viendo a varios sujetos idénticos a él, poseían distinta vestimenta y algunos parecían mayores, pero en definitiva se parecían demasiado a él para ser coincidencia. Lo siguiente que notó fue que el ki de algunos era realmente grande, inevitablemente sintiendo deseos de pelear.

Luego de unos momentos en que observaba a los supuestos "yo", de nuevo volteó la mirada hacia los sujetos que los habían reunido—¡Señor Whis, señor Bills! —Exclamó Shinji quien adquirió cierto nerviosismo luego de ver a los dos tipos más poderosos del universo.

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 4521**_

El joven mago se encontraba volviendo de una misión. Hacia relativamente poco tiempo que había vuelto a Magnolia junto a su gremio. Ahora que la guerra contra los Ángeles había acabado y los responsables de los desastres de la Tierra habían sido arrestados y condenados, el joven mago podía volver a su pacífica vida en Earthland junto a su familia, incluyendo a su hermana Rei Ikari.

Actualmente volvía de la frontera. Sus padres habían tenido que irse a una misión en conjunto con otros gremios en las aguas del norte de Fiore. Asuka y Rei se habían quedado en casa para cuidar del más pequeño de los Connell.

Siendo sincero, estaba más que feliz. Ahora tenía una hermana, con una magia igual a la suya aunque de color negra. Era algo extraño. Ciertamente tenía a su familia de siempre, Fairy Tail, pero tener una hermana como Rei... era extraño y excitante.

— Espero que Rei haya mejorado. Esta misión se alargó dos semanas. Ahhh, que ganas de volver.

Desde su regreso había estado entrenando con Rei su nueva magia. Aprendía rápido, pero había quedado en claro que el nivel de poder que había mostrado contra el maestro del gremio oscuro había sido algo momentáneo. Ahora tenía el nivel de todo principiante en la magia.

— … ¿Por qué tengo una sensación extraña? — se preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados — Es como cuando la maestra...

En apenas un instante una potente luz le rodeó y al instante después el joven mago había desaparecido de Earthland.

— … Me llevó a la Tierra. — terminó de decir en un nuevo lugar.

Parpadeando varias veces, el joven mago se encontró en un lugar de lo más extraño, con otros como él de distintas edades y vestimentas, y con dos sujetos que parecían sacados de algún extraño anime japonés.

— Hostia puta. — murmuró al sentir el nivel de poder de todos ellos.

Algunos estaban bastante parejos al suyo, pero había varios cuyo poder era prácticamente inimaginable para él. Un poder que superaba a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido. Y lo más curioso es que uno de ellos tenía un poder parecido al de los Ángeles.

Sonriendo enormemente, un solo pensamiento surgió en su mente.

— "¡Tengo que pelear contra ellos!"

El espíritu de Fairy Tail hervía con fuerza en su sangre.

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 104667**_

Shinji Ikari estaba sentado en su trono, sus actividades eran nulas puesto que solamente debía dar órdenes a sus subordinados. Algunas veces se ponía a pensar en lo que debería hacer para terminar de una vez con el mundo pero eso le quitaría la emoción a sus propósitos.

Hace algo de tiempo que Asuka no se acercaba a su lugar sagrado para intentar algo, bien podría eliminarla de una buena vez pero aún la amaba y amaba sobre todo verla sufrir junto a su hija… costaba admitir que aquella niña era realmente su hija, se arrepentía haberse juntado con Mana pero sus poderes eran realmente grandes. Desaprovechar el uso de los poderes de su hija era algo que le daba cierta satisfacción, su hija llevaba casi el mismo destino que él hace tantos años; era psicológicamente inestable y su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

Tener a su disposición a la mayoría de los metahumanos de la Tierra incrementaba su arrogancia, de vez en cuando solían llevar a un prisionero para castigarlo y así no sentirse tan aburrido por el hecho de estar allí sin nada más que hacer que esperar a que su amada llegara.

— ¡Señor! Tenemos a uno de la resistencia del Oeste. — dijo uno de sus subordinados arrastrando a un hombre que estaba golpeado, también era un metahumano y podía sentirlo; su poder era realmente bajo e inestable.

El hombre miraba con el ceño fruncido a Shinji mientras que el otro entrecerraba los ojos para así hurgar en su mente, pudo ver en sus recuerdos y también los planes que tenía. Solamente trataba de encontrar un refugio pues acabó destruyendo su casa con su familia dentro, por casualidad lo encontraron creyendo que era miembro de alguna resistencia.

Si tuviera alguna pizca de piedad en su corazón lo hubiera liberado, pero su corazón estaba vacío. Ninguna emoción le llenaba, extendió su mano y el hombre se levantó en el aire con una expresión de dolor.

La mano del hombre conocido como The One estaba abierta apuntando al hombre frente a él, su mirada pedía por piedad y Shinji simplemente frunció el ceño empezando a concentrarse en su víctima; una sonrisa maligna y ligeras risas se escuchaban mientras que empezaba a estrujar al hombre.

Los gritos del hombre empezaron a llenar el cuarto mientras que Shinji cerraba su mano en un puño, el crujido de huesos era un sonido que acompañaba los gritos del hombre mientras que la sangre comenzaba a salir por torrentes.

— ¡AAAAHH! ¡PIEDAD! — el pobre sujeto lloraba por su vida pues su dolor era inimaginable, Shinji no mostraba ni un ápice de emoción. Comenzó a cerrar más su mano y el crujido se escuchaba más fuerte, el cuerpo del hombre se contorsionaba por el dolor mientras que sus extremidades se arrugaban aplastando sus huesos y derramando la sangre del tipo dejando un floreado y carmesí diseño en el suelo.

Los gritos del hombre pasaron a ser ligeros quejidos y gemidos de dolor, finalmente The One cerró su puño de golpe y el cuerpo del sujeto en ese instante se aplastó convirtiéndose en una asquerosa esfera de sangre, el líquido vital del hombre se salpicó por toda la sala manchando las paredes y los pilares que allí estaban, los subordinados de The One miraban con cierto temor la terrible escena.

— No sentí nada, de nuevo. — dijo Shinji limpiando su rostro de la sangre que le había salpicado aquel hombre.

En ese momento una luz blanca y cegadora cubrió a The One para luego hacerlo desaparecer del lugar en el que estaba.

Cuando logró enfocar su vista divisó un extraño planeta con aspecto de isla flotante, en el aire se encontraban dos seres de aspecto extraño y lo que lo confundió realmente fue encontrar a varios individuos parecidos a él cuando era joven.

— ¿Qué mierda? — se preguntó The One mirando a los otros Shinji Ikari que estaban en el lugar.

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 20615**_

Desde hacía dos años que nadie buscaba conflicto con los evolucionados, pocos eran los que tenían actitudes racistas por lo que eso hacía que el Tercer Elegido se sintiera muy bien. Ahora estaba planeando su matrimonio con Asuka, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que descubrió sus habilidades y ser un héroe le había vuelto más valiente.

La raza de evolucionados tuvo muchos problemas para ser aceptada por la sociedad desde que Asuka se reveló ante los medios como una evolucionada. Desde entonces asociaciones enteras centraron su atención en los humanos del mañana mientras que otros buscaban usarlos para la guerra.

La idea de un grupo de súper humanos que creó una isla para ellos le dio mala espina en primer momento, pero la Atalaya en realidad albergaba a los evolucionados huérfanos o que no fueron aceptados en la sociedad.

Sylar había rectificado su camino convirtiéndose en un héroe al igual que él e incluso supo que ya estaba casado, luego de tantos asesinatos y ese tiempo que tuvo para reflexionar supo que no llegaría a nada al seguir asesinando personas para obtener sus habilidades.

Alex había hecho las paces con Rei, luego de que ella le traicionara para llevarlo con Gendo había guardado un tremendo odio hacia la peliazul y le dolió más el hecho de que Rei le dijera que lo amaba después de aquello. Desde hacía dos años que se enamoraron de nuevo, logrando ser felices.

Por ahora todo estaba a la perfección, ahora estaba viviendo en Tokio—2 pues habían cerrado todo acceso a NERV y a la ciudad fortaleza. En ese momento el hijo del ex Comandante de NERV sintió como si sus pies fuesen despegados de la tierra y un extraño resplandor le envolvió por completo negándolo.

Cuando se dio cuenta pudo encontrar que estaba en lo que parecía una isla en medio del espacio, un par de seres le miraban con curiosidad mientras que al revisar a sus lados se desconcertó en totalidad al verse a sí mismo.

— No puede ser. — suspiró impactado el chico al encontrarse consigo mismo de otros universos o tiempos.

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 6641**_

Otro día más que pasaba en la larga vida de Shinji Ikari. El ahora comandante general del Gotei 13 suspiraba con cansancio luego de terminar su dura y larga tarea… el papeleo.

—Tsk. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero esto es un asco. — siseó molesto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y estiraba sus extremidades — ¿Cómo pudo el viejo Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai aguantar tanto tiempo?

Mientras terminaba de estirar sus entumecidos músculos recordó a la quejica de Misato quejándose a cada momento de lo duro que era su trabajo cuando de papeleo se trataba, claro que cuando eran las batallas contra los ángeles, entonces todo se volvía más interesante. Con una sonrisa nostálgica observó el techo, preguntándose cómo le iría a sus viejos amigos del mundo de los vivos, como iría todo por allí. Entonces alguien llamó repetidas veces a la puerta, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Quién es?

—Comandante, soy la capitana Suì-Fēng.

—Adelante.

La susodicha abrió la puerta, entrando en el despacho del máximo dirigente de la sociedad de almas. Detrás suyo estaba su inseparable teniente, Marechiyo.

—¿Interrumpimos señor?

—No. Por fin acabo con el dichoso papeleo. ¿Qué es lo que se os ofrece?

—Vera comandante, resulta que…

Antes de que Suì-Fēng pudiera terminar su frase, una poderosa explosión se escuchó de fondo. Tal fue su potencia que las paredes del edificio temblaron violentamente. Marechiyo se encogió mientras Suì-Fēng fruncia el ceño. Shinji solo suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Reconocía perfectamente esa explosión y de solo pensar en todo lo que iba a acontecer a partir de ese momento le provocaba migrañas.

—Señor…

—Yo me ocupo, Suì-Fēng. Puedes retirarte.

—Entendido señor.

La capitana salió de la habitación, aunque el teniente Marechiyo se mantuvo en su sitio.

—Comandante, déjeme decirle que en momentos como este no envidio para nada su posición.

—Muchas gracias. — sonrió Shinji sarcástico.

—¡Marechiyo!

Ante el grito de su capitana, el susodicho salió corriendo, aterrado de un posible castigo por parte de su superior. Shinji volvió a rascarse la cabeza al escuchar otra poderosa explosión.

—Maldita Asuka… ¡se supone que no tendría que darme más trabajo! ¡Y qué demonios les pasa a las otras dos locas! ¡Maldición!

Es cierto que estaba muy contento al tener a su hermana con él, y también a la otra loca, pero en esos momentos cuando se juntaban las tres, y más si estaba Zaraki Kempachi con ellas, era en esos momentos cuando deseaba mandarlo todo a la mierda e irse a alguna playa en algún lugar muy muy lejano y poder tumbarse, relajarse y disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

—Papeleo, papeleo, papeleo.

El siseo podía provocar escalofríos en casi todos sus subordinados, por eso ninguno osaba acercarse cuando veían a su comandante en ese estado. Era bien sabido que a Shinji le gustaba batallar a veces con el trío femenino, pero en aquellos momentos en los cuales dichas peleas, en las cuales él no estaba incluido, provocaban un nuevo tsunami de papeles, es en aquellos momentos cuando recordaban él porque era el actual jefe del Gotei 13.

Shinji no hacía mucho que había salido de su despacho rumbo a la zona donde el trío femenino debía estar divirtiéndose, como ellas lo llamaban, cuando algo extraño pasó. En un momento estaba en el Gotei y al siguiente estaba frente a un gato morado, un tipo alto azulado y otros como él, algunos con más edad y altura, observándose como él lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

—Algo me dice que no voy a encontrarme el Gotei 13 cuando vuelva. — suspiró con cansancio.

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 5352 **_

Tiempo había pasado desde que Shinji Ikari sacrificó lo que más amaba para mantener ambos mundos y que estos no fueran destruidos, entiéndase su mundo y el de su madre; mundo de alquimia y mundo de humanos y ángeles. A pesar de ser alguien fuerte, y no solo en términos de poder de alquimia, Shinji seguía siendo un joven adolescente que acababa de perder al amor de su vida, aun si aquello significaba la salvación de miles de millones de vidas.

Sus tutores habían intentado levantarle el ánimo, lográndolo luego de semanas. No era algo fácil de tratar, y por tanto uno necesitaba su tiempo para asimilarlo todo y superarlo. Fue gracias a la ayuda de Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell y compañía que el joven logró seguir adelante.

Actualmente Shinji caminaba tan tranquilo por un parque cercano a su casa, observando la vida pasar; ancianos dando de comer a las palomas, niños jugando a la pelota o con aparatos electrónicos como móviles o tablets, parejas dándose mimos…

No pudo evitar hacer un gesto ante aquella imagen, una sonrisa nostálgica mientras pensaba en aquella chica pelirroja, esa alemana con malas pulgas. Se rió por lo bajini al pensar eso. Seguramente le gritaría un par de cosas si lo hubiera sabido.

Suspiró mientras alzaba su vista al cielo pintado de colores anaranjados. La noche estaba cercana y el fresco nocturno comenzaba a notarse. Además, la cena no tardaría en estar preparada, y deseaba que llegara aquel momento donde podría disfrutar nuevamente de la comida de Winry.

—Hum, me pregunto qué hará hoy. ¿Estofado? ¿Lentejas? ¿Arroz con guarnición? Posibilidades.

Caminó de vuelta, girando sobre sus talones, alejándose del gentío. Fue entonces que, a mitad de camino, cuando pasaba por un lugar sin nadie alrededor, notó una extraña pero increíblemente poderosa energía surgiendo de alguna parte.

—¡!

Se alarmó al notar que esa energía no era de ese mundo. Por un instante le llegó un temor, temor a que algo hubiera salido mal y todo estuviera a punto de irse por el retrete. Después de todo, él solo conocía otro mundo… el de Asuka.

Pero a pesar de su experiencia en combate, no pudo reaccionar. Sintió como era congelado en el continuo espacio-tiempo y, en apenas un instante, el paisaje cambió por completo. Ya no estaba en el parque cercano a su casa. No, ahora se encontraba en un curioso paisaje que con árboles, lagos y demás fauna silvestre, con un palacio flotante. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al reconocer distintas auras, algunas tan poderosas que solo era comparable a un agujero negro y un grano de arena, siendo él el grano de arena.

Observó a su alrededor, viendo que no estaba solo. Pero lo que más le chocó fue ver a otros él, con distintas apariencias y vestimentas, pero sin duda eran él. ¿Acaso alguien le había clonado? ¿Y qué demonios hacía un gato con ropas egipcias al lado de un tipo alto de color azul?

—¿Dónde… estoy…?

XXXXX

 _ **Universo 6754**_

Han pasado casi un mes desde que el joven caballero al servicio de la diosa Atenea, conocido como Shinji Ikari legendario caballero de Lira, logró salvar tanto su propio universo como el que tuvo su confrontación decisiva, y probablemente salvó incontables universos alternos del terrible poder del arcángel Helel y su poderoso ejército demoníaco.

En su travesía en aquel mundo gobernados por demonios, logró hacer importantes aliados como el siempre feliz y caricaturezco Jack Frost, el gentil chico mitad humano y demonio Hallelujah, la científica Yuusha más la agrupación mafiosa de los Ashura-Kai. Que fueron de importante ayuda en su lucha contra el ejército de Helel, además que cada uno tuvieron que hacer una larga travesía para que se pudieran volver lo suficientemente fuerte, para poder encarar una gran cantidad de poderosos enemigos en el camino. Destacando Jack Frost y Hallelujah que en un inicio tenían un dominio bastante básico del poder denominado Cosmos, pero después de una larga travesía y librar grandes batallas se volvieron muy fuertes al grado de estar casi a la par del mismo Shinji de Lira, que los mira orgullosamente como sus mejores aliados de batallas. En especial por el pequeño Jack Frost que en un principio insistió en querer ser igual de fuerte que el, a verlo ahora como un gran compañero de armas.

Pero lastimosamente hubo también grandes pérdidas... Siendo varias de grandes miembros de los Ashura-Kai, la pelea fallida de Red Arremer contra Helel en un todo o nada. Pero la más dolida de todas, fue el noble sacrificio de la gran doncella de Coma Berenice de nombre Caos e inseparable amiga de Shinji durante su infancia, que en un intento por destruir el malvado arcangel con autodestruirse, al final resultó en vano y en consecuencia provocó en Shinji de Lira una incontrolable furia, y con ello su Cosmos se elevó a niveles inimaginables pudiendo asemejarse al de un dios. Y tras ello pudo por fin darle fin al reinado de terror del arcángel Helel.

Actualmente el joven Shinji de Lira vive en una zona cerca del santuario, junto a una chica de nombre Daedalus de Lagarto, que esta joven no es más que una clon modificada de la fallecida Caos, modificando a una de las tantas clones de Rei. En un intento de Nerv de emular a un guerrero de Atenea, pero que la misma Caos se percató y se la llevó al santuario sin que nadie de Nerv se diera cuenta... Para Shinji esta clon es lo mas cercano a tener a su fallecida amiga a su lado, en pos de cumplir su última voluntad. Con el detalle que la propia Daedalus se comporta similar a la propia Rei Ayanami con ser alguien reservada y de carácter servicial.

Ahora mismo el legendario guerrero se encuentra celebrando su éxito de haber completado una misión junto a su compañera Daedalus, caminando tranquilamente en medio de una ciudad griega cerca del propio santuario, donde entre los dos guerreros. Cargan sus respectivas Cajas de Pandora en unas maletas negras de gran tamaño para que no llamen mucho la atención del público.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me enviaron para esta misión? Pudiendo haber enviado a caballeros o doncellas de menos experimentados para — Hablar el joven Shinji Ikari caballero de Lira con un poco de decepción, mientras camina por las calles de la ciudad. Cabe decir que viste un elegante traje azul con corbata roja y zapatos negros me marca, junto a su físico de hombre fornido y una altura de más de 1.95 metros, da la impresión de ser un hombre de negocios. Pese a ser únicamente un adolescente a sus recién cumplidos 15 años.

— ¿A que te refiere Shinji? — Pregunta una chica de largo cabello cian hasta la cintura, con tez de piel pálida y ojos rubí que no se ven a simple vista dado que los largos mechones de su frente le cubren por completo los ojos, y su altura es de aproximadamente 1,78 metros. Viste un abrigo celeste con blanco en la parte interna, y tacones celeste con pantimedias blancas, que al igual que con Shinji, le da un aspecto un tanto maduro para ser una supuesta chica de 15 años.

— Es que la misión estuvo en extremo fácil, sin algún tipo de reto que realmente valga la pena. Casi con solo respirar acabe con el objetivo sin que este pudiera dar alguna resistencia — Explicó el caballero de Lira mientras sigue avanzando.

— Pero a juzgar con el cosmos que sentí de esos entes, podía calcular que estaban a un nivel superior al de un caballero o doncella de Plata ordinarios. Veo justificable que la gran Atenea nos lo hayan encomendado — Afirma la joven doncella de Lagarto de forma analitica.

— Tal vez tengas razón Daedalus. Aunque eso no quita que a mi parecer la misión fuese una total pérdida de tiempo — Insiste Shinji.

— No lo entiendo, dijo lo mismo en las últimas misiones que hemos hecho — Cuestiona Daedalus un poco confundida.

— Puede ser que después de haberme enfrentado ante incontables peligros, y haber derrotado a seres muy poderosos con el poder de desaparecer más de un universo. Quiera hacer cosas a la altura de lo que he lidiado — Explica el caballero de Lira con un sentimiento de nostalgia y regocijo, para luego sentar cabeza — O tal vez, estoy siendo muy exigente.

Media hora después, vuelven al Santuario a una lujosa casa de dos pisos que es similar al que vivieron en su misión en Tokyo-3. Que luego de haber guardado sus cajas, Shinji se va a una habitación especial mientras que la noble Daedalus va las 12 casas a informarle a la diosa del estado de la misión.

Con el caballero de Lira a solas, enciende las luces mientras activa la computadora central para activar una avanzada máquina de teletransportación multi-dimensional.

— Bien, de acuerdo a estas coordenadas podre hacer el viaje hacia el universo donde estan los demas — Pensó el legendario caballero mientras hace unos análisis computacionales del programa de teletransportación, para enseguida pulsar un botón y dar inicio al procedimiento. Se levanta de su asiento para pararse en medio de una base metálica con el grabado de una pentagrama satánico — Me muero de ganas de que tan fuertes se volvieron Jack Frost y Hallelujah — Inmediatamente nota que comienza a desvanecerse, como si fuese una imagen residual — Que extraño ¿No recuerdo que la teletransportación funcionara de esta forma? — Finalmente desaparece sin dejar rastro, mientras que una voz robótica anuncia lo siguiente:

Sistema de Teletransporte Activado.

El pentagrama empieza a brillar y salen incontables chispas alrededor del área, que se en tan solo unos pocos segundos estalla una gran luz que ilumina todo, y al disiparse, la misma voz robótica anuncia:

Sistema de Teletransporte Finalizado

En otro universo alterno, aparece el caballero de Lira que mira con mucha confusión el lugar, y mira hacia el cielo — ¿Desde cuando el cielo presenta estas tonalidades de rosa? ¿Y en que parte habre llegado? — Intenta sentir el cosmos de sus aliados... pero — No logro localizar a Jack Frost ni a Hallelujah por ninguna parte — Avanza a varios metros y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa — ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!

XXXXX

— Fíjate Whis. Parecen tontos. — se carcajeó Bills al ver las reacciones.

— Creo que es una reacción de lo más natural.

— ¡Señor Whis, señor Bills! — exclamó el saiyajin al reconocer a ambos.

—Hola de nuevo. — saludó Whis con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Solo una reunión con diversos tus de toda la Existencia.

—… ¿qué?

— Seres egoístas e insolentes, ¿Cómo se atreven a transportarme aquí sin pedírmelo? — quejaba el semidios de forma soberbia, de brazos cruzados y mirando con orgullo al Dios de la Destrucción. Esperó por una respuesta mientras otros de los Shinji lo miraban y se molestó al notar que el gato y su maestro aún charlaban entre ellos.

— Noto gran turbación en su mente, ¿Podríais explicarme cómo llegué aquí? — habló el Jedi, quien primero se refirió a The One y luego preguntó al aire para que cualquier otro sujeto le respondiera, apacible y paciente como siempre.

— Ni la menor idea, pero ¡Vaya! Mi voz con acento castellano se escucha increíble. — río ligeramente el evolucionado; el Jedi lo miró de reojo algo confundido y el joven siguió callado entonces.

Mientras en el trono donde se alzaba el dios Bills ambos aún planeaban lo que iban a hacer, decir o la forma en que iban a desarrollar las ideas que tenían. Whis aún mostraba cada vez más versiones de los Shinji, pero que solo iban a aburrir al dios.

— El Shinji ghoul de la tierra 24776, una facción de la humanidad se dedica en este mundo a alimentarse de carne humana. Cualquier otra cosa les sabe del asco y son perseguidos por homicidios. — explicaba el ángel mirando al Shinji deformado por su habilidad ghoul, un nacido de humanos y modificado por Gendo para unirse al EVA. El problema fue que su hambre lo corrompió haciendo que al finalizar la guerra un enorme Evangelion morado secuestrara numerosas personas solo para alimentar a Shinji; un prófugo de la ley en su mundo.

—No, se escucha aburrido. ¿Hay otro aún más interesante? — bostezó el dios felino mientras escuchaba la historia de aquel jóven, sin sorprenderse ya que había visto muchas series similares y estaba cansado de los clichés.

— Podría pensarlo, pero por el momento dejemos lo de los villanos. Hay que recibir a estos chicos como se debe. — se levantó así el dios destructor del séptimo universo para luego observar al grupo.

 **.**

 **erendir:** bueno, esto es un proyecto que teníamos pensado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero al fin lo hemos sacado adelante. Espero que disfrutéis.

 **LeoPen16:** Hola a todos! Espero que sea de su agrado lo que les estaremos presentando, un ambicioso y complicado proyecto pero bastante interesante y con toda la buena intención.

 **AlexMRC** _ **:**_ Yeah, por fin hemos logrado avanzar este proyecto. Debo decir que llevamos tres años en planeación y aún falta demasiado por ver. Nosotros hemos hecho esta gran colaboración y será un evento de lo grande :D

 **Roy4** : En su momento este proyecto me tomó por sorpresa, y sin querer la deje de lado por cuestiones de causa mayor… Y que en más de una ocasión llegue a olvidar de que existía (Gracias Erendir por hacérmela recordar) Y bueno, espero no haber cometido una tremenda cagada ante el reverendo SPOILER, que hice de mi fic, y lo mismo va para aquellos fics que todavía andan en circulación. Y ahorita no se me ocurre nada mas por escribir, y espero que de verdad les haya encantado el proyecto, y estén pendiente para futuras actualizaciones.


End file.
